The present invention relates generally to an induction system. In particular, the present invention is directed to a secondary wide open throttle induction system for improved wide open throttle engine performance.
An internal combustion engine is traditionally designed with a xe2x80x9ctunedxe2x80x9d intake manifold or induction system manifold. The throttle body at the intake manifold permits control of air flow. Tuning the intake manifold via the throttle body prevents perceivable engine performance degradation. Additional flow of air at the intake manifold can increase the engine performance of torque and horsepower to a more desired level. Air flows into the intake manifold by first entering an initial duct and into an air cleaner box that houses an air filter. Air passes through the air filter into a plenum that routes the air to a primary intake manifold and throttle body. The throttle body is controlled and permits air to enter the intake manifold that routes the air to individual cylinders and out to the engine. The point from which the air enters the initial duct to pass to the throttle body has restrictions, such as bends and filters. Accordingly, there is a need to increase air flow into the intake manifold based on a desire to increase engine torque and horsepower performance.
The secondary wide open throttle induction system of the present invention provides an increase in air flow into the engine intake manifold. As a result, engine performance of torque and horsepower output is increased. The secondary wide open throttle induction system generally includes a secondary throttle body for use in an engine intake manifold having a primary intake and at least one secondary intake, the throttle body device being used with the secondary intake. The throttle body includes a channel having an inlet and an outlet, a throttle plate disposed within the channel, and a throttle control coupled to the throttle plate. The outlet is adapted to connect to a secondary intake in the engine intake manifold. The throttle control regulates the throttle body associated with the secondary intake(s) based on xe2x80x9cwide-openxe2x80x9d throttle body conditions.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood however that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.